As the semiconductor industry advances, device dimensions are becoming increasingly smaller. These progressively smaller features require deposition procedures that are extremely uniform and repeatable, as the presence of film impurities or other non-uniformities can often lead to the failure of a semiconductor device.
The background description provided herein is for the purposes of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.